memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
2007 ;September *''Star Trek: Voyager'' slimpack DVD sets are to be released in Region 2 areas. ;November * Production on is set to begin in this month. *1 November - The Corps of Engineers eBook Remembrance of Things Past, Book 2 by Terri Osborne due to be released. Part 2 of the TNG anniversary crossover. : - Pocket TNG eBook Slings and Arrows miniseries continues with Book 2: The Oppressor's Wrong by Phaedra M. Weldon. *13 November - One-time-only theatrical presentation of and scheduled for 300 US movie theaters. *27 November - Star Trek: Titan novel Sword of Damocles by Geoffrey Thorne due to be released. *30 November - Star Trek: Conquest video game for the Nintendo Wii due to be released. ;December *1 December - Pocket TNG eBook Slings and Arrows miniseries continues with Book 3: The Insolence of Office by William Leisner. *26 December - Pocket TOS novel Excelsior: Forged in Fire by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels due to be released. ;Unknown *Corgi models of the and the tentatively expected to be released. *''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men'' to be released. 2008 ;January *Slated launch month of Star Trek: The Tour. *29 January - A Burning House by Keith R.A. DeCandido, first book in the Star Trek: Klingon Empire series (an expansion of the IKS Gorkon series), due to be released. ;February * 1 February - Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows Book 4, That Sleep of Death by Terri Osborne, to be released. : - Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows Book 5, A Weary Life by Robert Greenberger, to be released. *Pocket "reference" book Captain Kirk's Guide to Women by Bones Rodriguez to be released. ;March * 1 March - Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows Book 6, Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment by Keith R.A. DeCandido, to be released. * 11 March - A new Star Trek: Mirror Universe short story anthology, Shards and Shadows, is expected to be released. ;April * 1 April - The first book in the Pocket DS9 Terok Nor mini-series, Day of the Vipers by James Swallow is expected to be released. * 29 April - Night of the Wolves, the second book in the Terok Nor mini-series, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison is due to be released. ;June *''These Haunted Seas, a Pocket DS9 omnibus - collecting ''Twilight and This Gray Spirit - is due to be released. * Dawn of the Eagles, the final part of the Terok Nor mini-series, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison is due to be released. ;July *Pocket DS9 relaunch novel Fearful Symmetry by Olivia Woods to be released. This novel also forms part of the Star Trek: Mirror Universe series. *''Infinity's Prism, volume one of the ''Star Trek: Myriad Universes series to be released. ;August *''Echoes and Refractions, volume two of the ''Star Trek: Myriad Universes series to be released. *Pocket TNG novel Greater Than The Sum, by Christopher L. Bennett to be released. ;September * Pocket ENT novel Kobayashi Maru due to be released. ;October *Part One of the Star Trek: Destiny crossover series, Gods of Night, by David Mack to be released. ;November *''Mere Mortals, the second book in the ''Destiny series, to be released. ;December *''Lost Souls, the final part of the ''Destiny series, to be released. ;December 25 *''Star Trek'' is tentatively set to be released. ;Unknown *The third book in the Errand of Fury trilogy by Kevin Ryan is due to be released. 2009 ;Early *''Star Trek Online'' is slated to be released. http://trekmovie.com/2007/08/13/game-news-details-on-conquest-st-online-to-be-released-in-2009/ ;Unknown * The fourth book in the Vanguard series is to be released. It will be written by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore. * A Star Trek: The Lost Era novel - unnamed and without an author announced as of April 2007, focusing on Benjamin Sisko's life on the during the Tzenkethi War - is expected to be released. In development *[[Untitled Star Trek animated series|Untitled Star Trek animated series]] 2007